The energy crisis of 1973 magnified a seeming architectural conflict between creating adequate indoor illumination and comfortable indoor temperatures: Either have unobstructed daylight flowing through many windows and skylights in a building's walls and roof and experience great amounts of undesirable heat loss through these openings, or have thickly insulated solid walls and roofs enclosing claustophobic interior spaces equipped with arrays of expensive and energy-consuming illumination. Past attempts to resolve this conflict have resulted in "happy mediums" which often are neither economical nor comfortable.